


Sleepy boys and couch cuddles

by Pocketful_Pebbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Nightmares, Sirius Black as Padfoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketful_Pebbles/pseuds/Pocketful_Pebbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The make-up work from the full Moon is never fun nor easy. Remus just needs to finish this last essay and then he can sleep. Sirius’s sleep is often plagued with nightmares and tonight isn’t an exception. He comes down to the common room and realizes that he isn’t the only one awake. Waking up together on the couch is apparently great material for the Hogwarts’s rumor mill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy boys and couch cuddles

The quill flew across the paper and left the small cramped handwriting of Remus Lupin in its wake. He was rushing to complete the essay Flitwick had assigned the day after the full moon. He had, like always, been in the hospital wing the day after the full moon and had missed his free period. *Being the true prefect he is, he normally gets his essays done the next free period he has after it’s assigned.* 

His handwriting was becoming increasingly larger and loopier as the time crawled ever later, showing his control slipping. Thankfully, his charms essay was the last bit of homework for the night and he would be able to go to bed. He sighed with exhaustion as he finished his concluding sentence and began to pack up his stuff.

Just as he finished rolling up his last parchment, he heard a small shuffling sound coming from the dorm stairs. He curiously watched as a thin figure descended the stairs towards the common room. As the figure comes into range of the flickering firelight, he realized that it was Sirius. Remus grinned in spite of the exhaustion he clearly felt and when Sirius noticed him he stopped and returned the tired smile. 

“Remus? How come you’re still awake?” Sirius asked with a curious tilt of his head. Remus shrugged.

“I had to write that essay for Flitwick and it took longer than I expected.” Sirius nodded again and continued his trek to the sofa by the fire. 

“What about you?” Remus asked as Sirius plopped onto the cushions. “Why are you still up?” Sirius made some vague hand gestures along with a shrug.  
 “I just couldn’t really sleep. It’s one of those nights, you know?” As he nodded lethargically, Remus looked closer at his friend. Sirius’s hair was mussed and untidy and he had deep circles under his eyes. Even though he was attempting to look nonchalant he was clearly a bit shaken about something. Remus decided that sleep could be put off for a few more minutes to console his friend. He walked over and joined Sirius on the couch.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked quietly. Sirius looked down, tearing his grey eyes from Remus’s amber eyes. He shrugged halfheartedly and slumped against the back of the couch.

“It was just kind of the usual. You know, my family and… and stuff.” He sighed deeply. “I just don’t understand why I can’t get them out of my head. I mean, I don’t live with them anymore, but Merlin they just have this way to get under my skin.” Remus placed his hand on Sirius’s shoulder in a comforting sort of way.

“I’m here for you if you need me. Any time Padfoot.” Sirius turned to Remus and threw his arms around his neck. 

“Thank you, Moony,” He mumbled into Remus’s neck. Remus returned the hug, tightening his hold as he heard the black haired boy sniffle. 

“It’s alright” Remus replied into Sirius’s raven locks. He ran his fingers through Sirius's hair and immediately felt the smaller boy relax in his embrace. Remus grinned. 

“I seem to have found your weakness,” Remus muttered with a chuckle as he continued to run his fingers along Sirius’s scalp. Sirius hummed contentedly in response. “You’re more like you animagus than we give you credit for Padfoot.” Sirius grinned and with a small pop he was replaced with Padfoot. The large black dog leaned forward and licked Remus’s face. Remus grinned sleepily and he attempted to stifle a yawn. 

Noticing the yawn, Padfoot gently leaped off of the couch to fetch one of the spare blankets that was laying around the common room and he dragged it back to Remus. He clambered back onto the couch next to Remus and curled up, leaving space next to himself for Remus to join him. Remus laughed quietly and reached over for his wand. He flicked it and the fire dimmed, darkening the common room. As he lay down next to Padfoot, he pulled the blanket over them. He felt Sirius transform back and he relished in the shiver that he elicited from Sirius when he ran his fingers through his hair again, just before he drifted off. 

Remus awoke with a strange sense of disorientation. As he slowly became aware of his surroundings, the first this he noticed Sirius. Sirius, whose back was flush against Remus’s chest and one of Remus's hands was resting in Sirius's hair. Their legs were tangled together and Remus’s other arm was looped around Sirius’s waist. He was warm, so he wasn’t at the Shrieking Shack, but he also wasn’t in his bed so he couldn’t figure out where he was. Now that he thought about it, he never remembered going to bed. 

A muffled sniggering sound interrupted his thoughts and he forced his eyes open. Of course. He had fallen asleep in the common room. With Sirius. There was a small crowd of Gryffindors looking down on the two sleeping boys with muffled laughter. James and Peter were surprisingly absent from the small group. 

Remus scowled lightly at the gathered crowd and sat up. A few people from the crowd wandered off at his glare. Remus shook Sirius awake gently. Sirius drowsily opened his eyes and gave Remus a sappy smile. Remus ran his fingers through Sirius's hair. This caused an eruption of giggles from the slightly diminished crowd. Sirius turned his head to the small pack of Gryffindors, a look of utter confusion plastered to his face. It turned to one of distaste as he rolled his eyes. He proceeded to make a rude gesture to the crowd before he got up and headed to the dorms to get ready for the day. Remus followed quietly behind him. 

When they made it down to breakfast, the great hall was buzzing with conversation. Usually this early in the morning it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Remus thought that either the news that they had fallen asleep together was one of high interest or something else was afoot. They plopped down on the bench across from James and Peter. 

“Morning lovebirds,” James said, grinning broadly. “Did you sleep alright?” This confirmed Remus's suspicion that much of the gossip was about them. He sighed. Peter was failing to stifle his laughter at James’s prodding. Remus was prepared to focus on his toast and ignore his friends until they found something better to do than poke fun at him and Sirius. Sirius had other plans. 

“That was the best sleep I’ve had in months,” He said brightly. “Thank you for asking James” James spluttered slightly in surprise. Peter’s sniggering stopped abruptly and he looked slightly uncomfortable. 

“Same actually. I almost never sleep without waking up at least once” Remus said, surprising everyone even more with that admission, including himself. Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. 

“Maybe we should make a habit of it, Moony” Sirius said as he grinned and flung his arm around Remus’s shoulders. 

“Maybe, Padfoot” Remus said with a grin of his own, leaning into Sirius’s side. “Maybe”

“Ugh! You guys are going to make me sick with all this flirting!” James interrupted flinging a bit of toast at them. Their small group broke into raucous laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I like the structure of this fic better than my last one. I spent more time on this one, so I feel that it is better. I would love your feedback though. Be kind. My experience is little to none with writing as I am very much a newbie at this. I hope you liked it. :]


End file.
